Tipping Point
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Sherlock deduces something new about Molly and finds out he has a kink he wasn't aware of. A fluffy, smutty Sherlolly fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back...just about... with a not too long fluffy, smutty fic for you. I'm going to be taking it a bit easier on myself and will be posting no more than two chapters a week. I seemed to have got into the routine of making it three and it was just too much work.**

 **Anyway, in this one Sherlock has a kink that he didn't know about...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was three months after Sherrinford when it happened. Sherlock's life had revolved around his family and the repercussions of everything that he had come to know; in supporting his parents as well as helping Mycroft to ensure that Eurus would never again wield the power that she had on that God forsaken island.

He had moved back into the newly renovated Baker St two weeks before and had just wrapped up his first case since he got back, working with John and Greg just like the old days. The days before Mary had died, before he'd gone off the rails again and before he had found out that his childhood best friend had been left for dead in a well by his younger sister. To say it had been a tumultuous time was an understatement.

He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the microscope in front of him. He'd come into Barts to check on some samples of skin that had been laced with cyanide, to see the effects as each month passed after death. Molly had been keeping an eye on them for him but he wanted to get back to his studies, to reclaim his old life. Plus, it was calm here in the lab at Barts; working in silence in the cool, clinical environment always helped to centre him. Molly had been completing some paperwork at the table off to the right and now she was clearing up some of the samples and tests from her latest autopsy.

He let his eyes slide sideways; his head still bent over the microscope, watching Molly as she worked and that was when he noticed that she was favouring her right side. He frowned and straightened up a little watching her more closely. Yes, she was definitely protecting her left side. He watched as she pulled her lab coat away from her left breast, wincing as she did. Strange.

As she turned towards him the material fell away and he found his eyes zeroing in on her breast looking for any clues as to why she had a problem. His mind was ticking through the possibilities, pre-menstrual breast pain, cancer, bruising, new bra…

As she reached up to get a file the thin material of her shirt stretched against the breast and what he saw made his mouth suddenly run dry.

He looked away blinking rapidly and frowning, his mind suddenly filled with images he wasn't prepared for. He closed his eyes and tried to still his mind by concentrating on his breathing but it seemed to make it worse. He could hear Molly wandering over and he just tried to ignore her.

'Hey, are you alright? You look flushed.'

As Molly put her hand on his forehead his eyes snapped open and he jerked away from her touch leaving her hand hovering in mid-air. He felt an immediate wash of guilt at the look of hurt on her face as she brought her hand back down to her side.

'What's wrong?'

He started to stand, noisily pushing the stool away. 'Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just need to get on that's all...see if John's found me a case yet.'

'Oh…OK. Well, have fun.' She turned to make her way back to her files.

He could have kicked himself at his response but it seemed to tumble out of his mouth without even going past his brain. 'Not as much fun as you seem to want.'

The room fell silent for a moment and then Molly slowly turned back to him. 'What?'

'Nothing…I…it's nothing.'

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step back towards him. 'No, it's not nothing. Why did you say that?'

He wafted his hand in the direction of her breast and then seemed to realise what he was doing. He fisted it and brought it back down to his side and tried to concentrate instead on picking up his jacket and putting it in. 'Well, I couldn't help but notice that you've indulged in a piercing.'

Molly's face immediately went beet red and her hand automatically came up to cover her breast. 'Oh God, you noticed that…how did you…no, I don't want to know.'

He couldn't help but ask her the next question. It was the one that had been gnawing at him ever since he'd realised that the telltale bump under her clothing was a nipple piercing. 'So why did you get it done?'

She swallowed and shook her head. 'Oh no, I am so not getting into this with you. It's private and anyway you don't have any interest in sex so why would you care.' As she said the last she winced again as she realised that maybe she'd said too much and he was amused to see her going even redder…he hadn't thought that would be possible.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

He walked out of Barts with his head filled with Molly Hooper. He hadn't really given much thought to her over the last few weeks. To be perfectly honest he'd avoided her for the first few weeks after _that phone call_. He knew that John had spoken to her and explained the situation and why he had had to do what he did. John had told him that whilst she had been upset and hurt she had understood and didn't bear him any grudge.

The first time he had gone to Barts had been with Greg for the recent case and their interactions had initially been about as awkward as they had been when they had first met but his focus on the case and her natural desire to help had meant that they had quickly fallen back into that comfortable friendship that had existed before…and that was fine, it was just as he wanted it to be. He'd had too much change in his life and far too much loss… he couldn't lose Molly Hooper as well.

But his thoughts now were very unlike thoughts he'd allowed himself to have of her before. He hailed a cab and sat looking out at the passing world with his elbow perched on the edge of the window. His hand stroked his chin as he thought back to the moment he'd noticed the piercing.

He had to admit that whilst he'd seen nipple piercings before, in his youth, and more recently on the corpse of a murder victim, it wasn't something he'd ever thought Molly would have had done. After all she rarely even wore earrings even though her ears were pierced. Why…why would she have that done?

The only answer that came back to him was the one that she had mentioned herself. The one she had said he wouldn't understand….sex. Sex and Molly Hooper…

He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. This shouldn't be affecting him as much as it was. He could feel lust uncurling in his stomach and blood starting to head south. He had the same image running through his mind as he'd had in those first few moments at Barts…Molly topless, looking up at him innocently and the metal of her piercing winking at him as it sat against her pink, erect nipple. And all he wanted to do was to take it into his mouth and feel her soft skin and the hard metal against his tongue. It was so visceral and real that it made his mouth water.

'Stop it!' He shouted out loud and shocked himself as well as the cab driver.

'Sorry mate, stop what?'

'Nothing, ignore me…and for god's sake get a move on I haven't got all day.'

The sad thing was though that he did have all day and it didn't seem to matter what he did to try to distract himself thoughts of Molly kept invading his mind.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

By the time John came around the next morning Sherlock was feeling a bit of a mess. He hadn't slept at all well and when he had finally got to sleep he'd woken up two hours later to find he'd come in his sleep…something he hadn't done since he was a teenager. He'd sat up feeling sticky and sweaty, tearing off his pyjamas before trudging to the shower to clean himself up and trying not to remember the dream that had caused it. It felt wrong to imagine Molly in that way…didn't it?

'Jesus Sherlock, what happened to you? You look like shit.'

He just huffed as John made his way over to the kettle so he could make them both a coffee.

'Nothing happened to me…just a bad night's sleep that's all. Nothing a decent case won't fix. Have you found me one yet?'

John leant against the kitchen cupboards and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Strangely enough, seeing that I've just arrived and I haven't looked at your emails yet, no, I haven't. You know you could check your own inbox once in a fucking while and not just wait for me.'

Sherlock just closed his eyes in an effort to ignore his best friend but as soon as he did he remembered his dream from the night before and just how good it had felt to be fucking Molly against the cadaver drawers in the morgue and he snapped them back open. He knew his face must be flushed and in a bid for John not to see it he got up and made his way to the bathroom for another shower…maybe a cold one this time.

Thankfully for both of them there was a case waiting. It was only a five but under the circumstances it was good enough and it at least kept him occupied for almost three days before he fell into bed in exhaustion. This time he was so tired that his sleep was dreamless but it was Molly who was the first person in his thoughts when he woke back up and it was Molly who kept him company for most of the rest of the day.

He had been under the belief that the distraction of the case and not seeing her might erase this strange obsession he seemed to have but all it had done was put it on pause. Everything seemed to have started with and centred on the nipple piercing that she had had done and the more he thought about it the harder he got and the more desperate he became. Maybe if he saw it in real life he could stop thinking about it. Maybe the reality would be less that the image of it in his mind.

He knew in his heart of hearts that what he was about to suggest to Molly was wrong but he was finding himself backed into a corner with few choices. He couldn't go on as he was.

He still left it another couple of days though before he finally gave in and went to see her at Barts.

She greeted him fairly normally although he did notice a slight flush on her cheeks and the way she subconsciously turned slightly to the side so her piercing was away from his gaze.

He just nodded, his confidence disappearing in a split second, and he made his way over to his work bench before sliding into his normal seat.

He tried to concentrate on his studies, he really did, but his eyes kept making their way back over to Molly and he found himself noticing far more about her than he normally did…the way her hair was lit up by the sun coming through the windows and the colours of the individual strands, the softness of her eyes, how mobile her mouth was and how her face lit up when she smiled.

Once she'd got over her initial discomfort and forgotten his presence he noticed that she was moving much more comfortably…the initial pain must be dissipating…and every so often he could see the way her nipple was now more pronounced on that side and his desire to see it struck him all over again. He needed to get a grip on this and tackle it.

He stood and cleared his throat and saw Molly jump a little as she remembered he was there.

'Sorry, do you need something Sherlock?'

'Umm…yes, but it's a little unusual.'

She grinned. 'Don't worry, I've heard plenty of unusual things from you in the past, you can't shock me now. What is it?'

He took a breath and tried to give her a natural, unthreatening smile and he saw her quick frown.

'Molly, could I see your nipple piercing?'

 **So, what do you think? Will his request go well or not? And do you like the story so far? I've missed receiving your reviews so let me know if you're out there and reading and I'll be back in a few days with the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it hasn't been a great week for me. For those who read my last fic you know my elderly cat was ill and I'm sorry to have to tell you that she died on Wednesday. To say we are heartbroken is an understatement; she's been part of our family for over 17 years. I want to say a big thanks to Lilsherlockian1975 who has supported me through it all...she's been an absolute rock and I love her for it.**

 **Anyhow, enough of me and back to the fic. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I'm so glad that you like the fic. Let's find out what Molly's reaction is to 'that' request.**

 **Chapter 2**

He saw her face morph from disbelief to amusement and finally to anger and he immediately knew that this wasn't going to go well.

'What? No, God no, of course you can't. Why the hell would you even want to?'

He'd already thought this one through and so he launched into his patter. 'It would just be scientific, nothing personal. I just find myself curious as to how the piercing looks soon after being put in. How the wound heals, what the ah…erm…nipple looks like and how it changes over time as it beds in. I thought that you having recently had it done would be an ideal opportunity.'

'Sherlock Holmes, I am not one of your science experiments and the only people who will ever see this piercing are my doctor and any guys I want to have sex with.'

Once again his brain seemed to disengage from his mouth. 'Well, you want to have sex with me.'

She folded her hands across her chest. 'What?'

He found himself taking a step back away from her and remembering just how hard she could slap him if she put her mind to it.

'You..umm…said that only guys you want to sleep with could see it and I…err…just commented that you..umm…want to have sex with..ah…me.'

She narrowed her eyes and as she took a deep breath he saw her nostrils flare a little. He couldn't help but think how lovely she looked when she was angry.

When she spoke her voice was slow and controlled showing him just how angry she was. 'Fine, let me rephrase that. I will only show it to guys who I _am_ going to have sex with…who actually _want_ to have sex with me and that, most definitely, does NOT include you. Do you understand? Now I'm sure you have somewhere else that you need to be. I do NOT expect you to be here when I get back.'

With that she turned on her heel and marched out of the lab through the door which would take her down to the morgue. Once she was gone he sat down heavily on his stool and washed his hand over his face. That had not gone to plan. His chances of seeing that piercing now were none existent.

 _Unless I have sex with her_

For a couple of seconds he felt as though he had stopped breathing, that his whole body had shut down. When he finally took a breath it seemed as though he couldn't quite get enough air. He felt dizzy and his heart was pounding in his chest. He needed a cigarette.

He barely remembered leaving the hospital; it was only when he was stood ten feet from the front entrance blowing out a steady stream of smoke that he started to feel more like himself again. His mind felt as though it was spinning out of control. Instead of resolving this issue he seemed to have got himself in deeper…so deep in fact that he was starting to drown a little.

Why couldn't she just have done as he asked? It wasn't a big deal; he'd seen plenty of breasts before…hers weren't so different.

That niggling voice was back again telling him that yes, her breasts were different and that him asking to see them was, in fact, a big deal.

He flicked the stub of his cigarette away and immediately took out the packet again; this was a three fag problem. This time when he lit it he started to walk in the direction of Baker Street ignoring the biting nip of cold in the air, just pulling his jacket closed at the lapels…he should have worn his Belstaff…summer was most definitely over.

He spent the rest of the day alternating between despair and anger. Anger at Molly for getting the piercing and starting all this, anger with himself for obsessing over it the way he was and despair as to how he was going to get over it. He'd already tried deleting his knowledge of it, he'd tried three times, but that didn't seem to be an option. He'd tried googling images of nipple piercings but they just left him cold. It wasn't the piercing per se it was the piercing on Molly Hooper. Molly, who he had always viewed as straight-laced and vanilla. But even as he thought that he knew he was wrong. When had Molly Hooper ever shown herself to be vanilla in her choices? She'd fallen in love with himself for starters, dated and dumped Moriarty, chosen pathology as her profession and murder as her speciality within that field. None of these were the choices of an innocent. That had just been the image that he had given her to keep her safe.

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling from his spot on the settee….why had he ever needed to keep her safe?

As he explored that phrase he realised that by safe he didn't mean keeping her safe from harm and from him, when he said safe he meant keeping himself safe from her.

He must have eventually dozed off on the couch because as he started to wake up it was dark and the street outside was silent. His mind was still full of his dreams and he found he wasn't quite ready to let go of them yet. He was in that in between state; not fully awake yet but not sleeping either. He could control the dream, enjoying how it was playing out…his moral compass slightly on hold.

 _Molly was at work, wearing her normal lab coat but as he watched her he realised that she was naked underneath. He would see glimpses of pale, smooth skin as she moved and a flash of light on metal…but none of it was enough to satisfy his curiosity. He wanted to see her…all of her._

 _He found himself in front of her and she was looking up at him with such a lustful look that he couldn't look away…he was drowning in her eyes and he knew he wanted her. He could feel his need for her low in his gut._

 _In one move he pushed her lab coat from her shoulders and then he picked her up, feeling how light she was as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He sat her on the edge of the lab desk and he bent his head to kiss her. She responded to his every move, her tongue toying with his, her hands in his hair, tugging on his curls and he could feel himself getting harder, his cock pulsing with need._

He wasn't even giving it any conscious thought as he reached down and undid his trousers and took hold of himself, he needed this and that was all that mattered in that moment.

 _His mouth moved to her neck and as he kissed his way down Molly leant back over the desk, his hands on her back supporting her, until he finally reached her breast and then he could see it clearly. Her dark pink nipple was standing erect and threaded through it was a stainless steel barbel; looking at it made his cock twitch._

 _His mouth was watering as he let his tongue slide over it; warm flesh mixed with cold metal._

 _Somehow she'd released him from his pants and as he took her breast into his mouth she positioned him at her entrance and he was pushing into her and she felt amazing; tight, hot, wet._

He knew he was going to come, his hand feverishly working his shaft, his eyes screwed shut as he fucked Molly in his dreams. He was so close.

 _He could hear her crying out his name as he bit down on the piercing, feeling it against his teeth and then his mind blacked out as he came, hearing himself letting out a loud groan in the darkness. The feeling of release and satisfaction was immediate. It was like his body had been strung out like a violin string and now he could finally relax._

As he caught his breath and opened his eyes the reality of what he had just done hit him and he groaned again but this time in disgust at his own weakness. How had it come to this? Jacking off in his own living room and using Molly as some sort of wankbank.

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom…on top of everything else he now needed to clean up…again. He just hoped that this had finally put an end to his obsession.

He was wrong.

Over the next few days he couldn't seem to get the memories of that dream out of his head. He picked up a case in Leicester through Lestrade and even though he was away and frantically trying to concentrate on the case he just couldn't…not the way he'd like to. Even John noticed how distracted he'd been and he quizzed him on it as they finally travelled back to London. Yes he had caught the killer but he'd made mistakes along the way and those delays had almost cost another person their life.

They'd been quiet for half an hour when John finally spoke.

'So, Sherlock, are you gonna tell me what's up?'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and looked at his best friend in anger. 'Up? Nothing's up, why would anything be up.'

John shrugged. 'I don't know, that's why I'm asking. You didn't spot the blood stain on the bread knife, you missed the importance of the bus ticket and it was only luck that had us spotting the killer's car. So either you're losing your touch…which I don't believe for a minute…or something is up. So, which is it?'

Sherlock was silent for so long that John had almost come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to say anything. Unbeknownst to him his friend was in an internal battle with himself about whether to say something or not. In the end it was Sherlock's own frustration with his situation that drove him on.

When he finally spoke it was a whisper. 'It's Molly.'

John had taken to looking out of the window and when Sherlock spoke he turned his head back around and frowned, leaning forwards to hear better. 'Sorry, what?'

Sherlock cleared his throat and spoke a little more clearly. 'I said it's Molly.'

'Okaaay…what about Molly?'

Sherlock paused again and John held out his hands and raised his eyebrows to show he was waiting.

'I…I can't stop thinking about her.'

John's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. 'Oh…..oh…right, well that's good isn't it?'

Sherlock frowned angrily. 'Good? How is that good? I've just almost fucked up a case because I'm too busy thinking about shagging my friend.'

As soon as he spoke he knew he'd said far more than he'd intended but it was too late to take it back. Instead he watched as John sat back in his seat, his mouth open in shock.

'Right…okay…right…wow, I wasn't expecting that. How…um…how long have you felt like this?'

Sherlock wiped a hand over his face. 'Ever since she… I mean recently, the last two or three weeks maybe. I can't seem to get her out of my mind John. She's driving me mad, distracting me from my work, keeping me awake at night. How do I erase these feelings John?'

He looked at John desperate for some answers but deep down he knew he wouldn't have any…not really.

'I'm not sure you can erase feelings and not even you and your bizarre deletion system can erase love…I'm assuming it is love?'

'I don't know John; I just know I can't go on like this. My brother always said caring wasn't an advantage and he was so damn right.'

John rolled his eyes and snorted and Sherlock looked up at him in confusion. 'What? Go on, what's so funny?'

'I don't know, maybe you taking emotional advice from the Iceman. What does Mycroft know of love and its benefits? Have you even considered that maybe pursuing your feelings for Molly might be an advantage? She might prove less of a distraction in your work if you are in a relationship with her.'

'Don't be ridiculous John.'

'Think about it Sherlock, your frustration is the distraction. It's causing you to drop the ball, to miss things. You can only get rid of your frustration one way…so isn't it worth a try? What's the alternative?'

Sherlock turned his head and looked out of the window, dwelling on what John had just said. Maybe he was right, maybe it was the only path he could take…there really didn't seem to be any alternative.

 **I hope you liked Molly's reaction to his request. Personally, I think he was lucky that she didn't actually slap him. Maybe though he's coming to terms with his feelings. Anyway, I'd love to hear what your thoughts are so let me know xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so this ended up taking a little longer to post than expected so apologies for that. Also, thank you to all those who gave sympathies for my cat. It's strange being without her after so long.**

 **Anyway, glad you're all enjoying the fic so let's move it along.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was the following day when Sherlock made his way into Barts, buzzing with a kind of nervous energy that he normally only felt during the culmination of a case. He'd waited until the end of Molly's working day and by the time he got to the lab she had less than an hour of work left.

She greeted him surprisingly well given how they had left things when he'd last been in and she asked him about the case and how it had gone and after a few moments of chatting the awkwardness between them seemed to have gone and Sherlock felt as comfortable with her as he always had. She did seem more beautiful to him somehow. Her face was glowing; her eyes warmer, her smile making his stomach flip over. She didn't seem any different, not in any logical, physical way…she was wearing her normal clothes, the same minimal make up, hair in a ponytail; so all he could think was that maybe he was appreciating her a bit more.

He settled in to his tests and Molly got on with finishing her paperwork and about ten minutes before she was due to finish work, just as she was gathering up her folders to put away, he looked up and smiled at her.

'Molly, do you fancy going getting a coffee?'

She dropped a couple of her files and bent down to pick them up and when she stood back up he couldn't help but notice that she looked irritated. 'Fine, but you'll have to wait until I've finished putting these away.' Then she stalked out of the lab.

He felt slightly confused by her tone. He had hoped that him asking her out would have made her a little happier but what did he know of romantic love or romantic gestures. Instead, he stood and packed away his test then he put his jacket and coat on and waited for her.

Just as he was checking his watch and wondering where she was she came back in still wearing her lab coat and carrying a cup of coffee. When she saw him waiting with his coat on she made a gesture of frustration. 'Don't tell me, you have to go because you have a case. Brilliant, I knew I shouldn't have bothered making this.' With that she banged the cup down on the side, slopping a little of the black coffee onto the counter.

Sherlock closed his eyes for a second as he realised what had happened then he reached out to catch her arm stopping her from leaving. 'No, wait, you misunderstood me. I meant Molly, would you like to go _out_ for coffee with me.'

He saw her frown slightly and he knew that she was wondering what exactly he meant when he asked her that and he knew he had to spell it out. He cleared his throat and tried not to sound too nervous even though he suddenly found that he was. 'A date Molly. Would you like to come and have coffee with me…or a drink, wine maybe?'

She tilted her head to one side as though she was trying to figure something out but then she nodded. 'OK, give me a couple of minutes to get ready…why don't you meet me at Browns? I'll have a latte.'

He smiled and nodded and then left. At least meeting her there meant he had time for a cigarette which he was now in desperate need of.

Ten minutes later and Sherlock was crunching on a mint which he was hoping would mask the scent of the cigarette…it was a trick that didn't work on himself but he seemed to have a better sense of smell than most people. Molly was sat opposite him using her spoon to play with the foam on the top of her coffee and he found that he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Thankfully Molly broke the silence.

'So, Sherlock what is this? And don't say it's a date because I know it isn't.'

'Why can't it be a date?'

'Because, Sherlock, you don't do dates. Is this still all to do with my..' she lowered her voice and glanced into an embarrassed way around the coffee shop, '…piercing?'

He took a deep breath and shook his head. 'No…well yes…I mean maybe. I will admit that curiosity over your piercing did start all this but I think it was just the tipping point…the final straw. It made me realise that maybe I have feelings for you, feelings that I'd like to explore.'

She took a sip of her drink and she seemed thoughtful and he knew…he just knew that she didn't quite believe him and he didn't blame her. Slowly, as though testing him she placed her hand over his where it lay on the coffee table. It was probably one of the most physical things they'd done bar the two cheek kisses that he'd given her over the years. He couldn't deny the jolt of electricity which seemed to rush through his body at her touch.

He lifted his hand and then twined his fingers through hers and he heard her quick intake of breath and when he looked at her she was staring at their hands with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'Are you serious about this Sherlock? You're not just playing with me? I mean you have to see this from my point of view, the last time we spoke I said that you couldn't see my piercing unless you wanted to have sex with me and now this…how do I know it isn't some weird game? Some twisted way of getting your own way.'

'It's not.'

Molly looked to still be struggling with this whole concept and Sherlock couldn't blame her…he was struggling with it himself; it was the opposite of anything he ever thought he would do or be. But sitting there, holding Molly's hand, just felt right.

'Just…just promise me that you won't do anything that you don't really, honestly want to do.'

He responded by doing something that he had wanted to do for the last five minutes. He brought their linked hands up to his face and turned them so Molly's inner wrist was exposed then, watching her the whole time, he pressed his lips against her pulse. He could feel it fluttering as he kissed it, her heart rate increasing. Her eyes were wide and she was biting on her lower lip as she watched him and he felt his own desire for her low in his belly.

As he drew away she let out a shaky breath and half smiled at him and he felt a strange sensation in his chest…a physical reaction that he couldn't quite place and that he was sure he had never felt before.

She was about to say something when she glanced at the clock and her face changed to one of shock. 'Oh God, is that the time? I have to go, I'm going out tonight.'

It took him less than three seconds for his eyes to rake over her looking for clues as a jealousy washed over him. He didn't think it was a date. If it had been she would have showered at Barts or left early to give herself more time to get ready. But maybe he'd subverted that, distracting her enough that she'd forgotten. His throat felt half choked as he spoke.

'A date?'

He knew that he was more invested in her answer than he ever had been before and it puzzled him a little.

She was already standing and gathering her things as she answered and he stood up as well. If Molly was leaving there was no point in him remaining.

'What? Oh…no, just meeting my friend Meena. We're off to the cinema tonight and then grabbing some food.'

He nodded and tried to look nonchalant as he followed her out.

As they reached the pavement she turned and gave him a shy smile. 'Well, umm, this was nice. Will you be in tomorrow?'

Her voice seemed to hold more hope in it than normal and he found himself smiling and nodding in return. 'Yes, definitely. Until tomorrow then Molly Hooper. Enjoy your evening.'

She was about to turn away from him but he put one hand on her waist and then slowly bent his head to hers. Just as they had been when he'd kissed her wrist her eyes were wide and watching his every move until the split second before his lips met hers. It wasn't much more than that, a press of lips on lips but she seemed almost dizzy as he pulled away and he knew his own reaction wasn't much better. Once again he was lost for words so he just turned on his heels and held his hand up for a cab, grateful when one stopped almost immediately.

He climbed in and gave his address and when he looked out of the window Molly was still stood where he had left her and it was only as the cab drew away that she finally turned and walked away.

He sat back and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his emotions and order his thoughts; his mind was alive with images of Molly now and it wasn't just her piercing that he was fixating on; it was her hair, her eyes, her smile, the way her lips moved as she spoke, the feel of her skin against his own, and most of all the feel of her lips on his. It was an avalanche of feelings and desires such that he had never experienced before and for the first time in his life he started to comprehend to overwhelming nature of love.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Meanwhile Molly barely remembered the journey back to her flat and getting ready for her night out with Meena. She couldn't have recited a single line from the film and she was only pulled from her reverie once they were sat down in a restaurant of Meena's choice after the film was finished.

'OK, do you want to tell me exactly what's going on with you because I swear you've barely said a dozen words to me all night.'

Molly looked up from the glass of water that she'd been staring into. 'What? Oh, sorry.'

'So what is it? Or should I say who?'

Molly gave a sort of half laugh and Meena raised one eyebrow.

'You're right. It's a who. It's just, well, I kind of went on a date before we met. Just coffee, that's all.'

Meena grinned widely. 'Oh really. Well I take it you must really like this guy if he's got you this flustered after one….hang on…it's him isn't it?'

Molly tried to look unsuspicious as she innocently asked, 'who?'

'Him. Sherlock Holmes, the guy you've been pining after for the last five years plus. Of all the men I've seen you with he's the only one who gets you this flustered. So what changed?'

Molly shrugged. 'I don't know, that's just the problem. Why would he change?'

She paused and took a sip of her drink. 'I'm being an idiot aren't I? He's just manipulating me…he must be. He's never shown me any romantic interest in all that time so why would he start now?'

Meena shook her head. 'I don't know honey. Maybe he's realised what an idiot he's been and he's finally seen how gorgeous and amazing you are.'

Molly let out a big sigh and sat back in her chair. 'I wish I could believe that, I really do…but I don't. I think maybe I have to call his bluff and find out whether any of it is true or not.'

 **Hope you liked Sherlock's initial failure at asking Molly out. Served him right after turning her down the way he did all those years back. And what do you think Molly will do to call his bluff?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really not doing very well at managing two posts a week but I hope you'll forgive me. Thank you all for your reviews I'm so glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Sherlock woke up feeling surprisingly happy. He even whistled to himself as he made his way into the kitchen only to find John looking at him in surprise; a freshly brewed coffee waiting for him on the side.

'Good Morning John…and it is a good morning. Any cases?'

'I take it you made the right decision about Molly then?'

Sherlock picked up the coffee and then turned his head towards his friend. 'You assume rightly John and I have to say everything is going perfectly. In fact, if we have nothing above a six I'm planning on heading into Barts to see her.'

John shook his head in slight disbelief at how exuberant his friend was but he was happy for him and happy for Molly. They all deserved some positive news for once. He settled in to check the emails and as the only case they had was solved within the hour and without even leaving the flat Sherlock was free to get himself ready to see Molly. John wished him luck as he left and agreed to phone the next morning to see if he was needed at all.

By the time Sherlock jogged down the stairs to the lab it was just after three in the afternoon. He wondered whether he could persuade Molly to finish work early.

He strode into the lab letting his coat swirl behind him in the way that he knew aroused her and he headed over to where she was sat. Her head had jerked up as soon as he'd entered the room but he had to be honest and say that she didn't look overly happy to see him.

He pulled off his gloves and stuck them in his coat pocket before taking it off and throwing it over a nearby desk.

'Molly? Problem?'

She took a deep breath and seemed to be making a decision about something but then she pushed her chair back and stood up. 'Yes, come with me.'

He followed her through into her little used office and then raised an eyebrow and smirked as she locked the door and pulled down the blind. She stood for a moment with her back to him and he couldn't help but feel nervous at her behaviour. The tension seemed to be rolling off her.

Once again she took a deep breath before turning back around and when she did she was undoing her shirt. Before he could say anything she pushed it to one side and then pulled the cup of her bra down exposing her left breast.

Shock washed over him and he knew he was staring wide eyed at her boob and all the blood in his body seemed to move south. Her nipple was fully erect and a slightly darker pink than he'd expected. The piercing glinted and he saw immediately that it was a rose gold rather than steel as he'd imagined.

He took a step forward wanting to touch her but stopped in confusion when she put her hand against his chest. He finally looked up at her face and frowned when he saw the sadness and...yes, embarrassment there.

'No, Sherlock, no touching….please.'

'Molly, I don't understand.'

'You wanted to see it and now you have…happy?'

She pulled her bra back up and he could see her hand shaking slightly as she did and it felt as though someone was squeezing his heart inside his chest. He had to make this right…he had to fix this.

'Molly…please…'

He took another step towards her and this time when she put her palm against his chest he ignored it. Instead he lifted his hand and cupped one side of her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Please, Sherlock, just go…'

'No.'

He bent his head and let his lips press against hers just as he had the day before. She pushed a little harder on his chest but he just put his other hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. He had to make her see that this was more than him wanting to see her piercing. He wished he'd never mentioned it.

He used the hand against her face to tilt her head slightly and then he was kissing her properly, fully, passionately. His mouth moving against hers and he felt the pressure against his chest weakening. As her mouth finally opened to his her hand changed position until it was gripping the material of his shirt and she was pulling him against her.

He had never experienced anything like this kiss before. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be reacting to it…to her. He wanted more, he wanted to feel her skin against his own, to feel her body wrapped around him. He ached to be inside her.

When she moaned into his mouth he felt himself pulsing and hardening and he pressed himself against her needing to be closer. He could feel every point at which his body touched hers and it wasn't enough.

When her mouth moved to his neck he turned them both slightly so that she ended up perched on the edge of her desk and he moved between her legs pressing himself against her and centring his mind on all the sensations it was causing in his body. He had never wanted anybody as much as he currently wanted Molly. He didn't ever want her to doubt him again.

Their mouths met again and he could feel her hands pulling his shirt from his trousers and it triggered his own hands to start exploring her in their turn. Her shirt was still hanging open and he pushed it open even more. Her skin felt soft and silky against his touch and he couldn't get enough of it.

He let one finger slide under the satin strap of her bra and he moved it off her shoulder and he had to stop kissing her so he could catch his breath and taste her skin. But it was at that moment that someone knocked on the office door.

Molly jolted in shock and let out a low 'shit' as she started to push Sherlock off her.

'Molly? Molly are you in there?'

It was her boss Mike.

Sherlock stood and quickly retucked his shirt in and then he turned to the door, unlocking it.

He glanced behind him to see that Molly had turned her back to him whilst she sorted out her shirt and so he opened the door and exited pulling it closed behind him.

Mike stepped back looking slightly confused and shocked. 'Oh, hey…sorry Sherlock, I didn't know you were in there.'

'Mike, I was just going to come and look for you. I wanted to ask a favour, any chance Molly could help me with some test tomorrow…off-site? It's for one of Lestrade's cold cases…you know I don't trust his forensic guys.' He heard Molly leaving the room behind him and he turned slightly to include her. 'I was just asking Molly how busy she was and she mentioned it had been fairly quiet.'

Mike looked between them but there wasn't an ounce of suspicion on his face and it slightly irritated Sherlock. Was it that unlikely that he had been doing something nefarious with Molly in her locked office? Obviously it was.

'Oh, well yes I suppose so. One day won't hurt and the experience might be useful for Molly...she's far too cooped up in our little morgue.' He turned slightly to face Molly. 'I did just want to let you know that a body has come in from upstairs…theatre one. It was supposed to be a straight-forward appendectomy but the patient died and we need an urgent answer as to cause of death.'

Molly nodded and Sherlock couldn't help but notice that she was slightly flushed, that her lips were redder than usual and her hair slightly mussed. He felt a strange swell of pride that it was him that had caused it. He also knew that he desperately wanted them to finish what they had started but now was not going to be the time.

He moved to pick up his coat, conscious that he was still sporting an erection and grateful that Mike was fairly unobservant. Then he turned back towards them.

'Molly, tonight Baker St, shall we say seven o'clock? We can discuss the tests for tomorrow.'

He started to turn away when he remembered something. 'Oh and maybe you could bag up and bring Mr Leckie's eyes with you when you come, I'd love to test them for molecular degeneration. What do you say?'

Molly blushed but nodded her head. 'OK, I'll see you later then.'

He knew he was grinning like an idiot when he returned her nod and said, 'yes, later.' But he just couldn't help it. He felt like a teenager again as he left the hospital and he couldn't wait until later.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

He wasn't the only one feeling a little giddy. Molly tried to concentrate on the body in front of her, she really did, but the only one she could think about was Sherlock, waiting for her in Baker St.

Events in her office had somehow gone from hideous to amazing and she was still reeling from it, needing to pinch herself to prove she wasn't dreaming.

When she had left Meena the night before she had been so low that she had cried herself to sleep. Somehow she had convinced herself that Sherlock didn't care for her and that his whole act in the coffee shop had been one long subterfuge all so he could fulfil whatever perverse reason it was for wanting to see her piercing. She'd decided that the only way to put an end to it would be to just give in. She'd show him the piercing then she'd ask him to find another pathologist and to leave her the hell alone.

Instead they'd ended up making out in her office and it had been better than she had ever imagined it would be. When she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers, the feel of his hand gripping her waist and the need that she had felt for him. She had no doubt that if Mike hadn't interrupted them they would have had sex right there, in her office.

She glanced at the clock and then back down at the body in front of her as she used the rib cutters to open up his chest. She bit her lip and tried to stop herself smiling as she thought about the evening to come. She hoped that they would pick up where they had left off and she suspected they would seeing as Sherlock had effectively got her the day off work meaning she could stay up as late as she wanted and maybe even stay over.

At that thought she felt a shiver of nerves wash through her. Was she really contemplating sex with Sherlock and a sleep over? Could it actually happen?

For the first time in her life she believed that it actually could.

 **Did you like her calling his bluff? Was it what you expected? And what of the night to come? I'll give you one guess as to what might happen ;) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**There were no prizes for guessing where this fic was leading ;). Enjoy and I'll post the final chapter soon xx**

 **Chapter 5**

By the time Molly was walking down Baker St, carrying the cool box with Mr Leckie's eyes, her nerves had kicked in in full force. She felt as though if she stopped walking her knees might actually give out. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt slightly dizzy and she knew that she needed to steady her breathing to reduce the symptoms.

As she stood in front of his door though she frowned; his flat was dark and it looked as though he wasn't even in. Nevertheless she knocked and waited for it to be answered. It was a good minute before Mrs Hudson opened the door but she smiled widely when she saw who it was.

'Oh Molly dear, it's good to see you. Are you here for Sherlock because he isn't home right now? He went out about two hours ago and hasn't come back since.'

Molly couldn't help the disappointment that washed over her. All her nerves and plans for the evening just seemed a little ridiculous. It must have shown on her face because Mrs Hudson shook her head and ushered Molly in.

'Come in, come in. He'll probably be back soon enough. Why don't you have a cuppa with me whilst you're waiting?'

'Yes, OK I suppose so. She stepped in the door and Martha was about to close it when it was pushed open by a very out of breath Sherlock.

'Molly, sorry I'm late. I just popped out to the chemist but ended up helping Lestrade with a last minute case.'

She smiled at him shyly as her excitement returned. It was almost like being on a roller coaster with all the highs and lows but here he was, standing in front of her and he looked as flushed and nervous as she now felt.

Mrs Hudson must have picked up on something because she just smiled at the two of them and said she would leave them to it. Before she went she put her hand on Molly's arm. 'Don't forget to pop in for that cuppa some time; I think I'd rather like to catch up with you.'

Molly nodded and tried to quell her nerves as she turned back to follow Sherlock up the stairs to his flat.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock just felt relief that he'd got back in time. The last two hours had been a bit of a whirlwind and his head was still thinking through the case he'd just solved. Greg had phoned just as Sherlock was buying a packet of condoms. It had been John and his inane joking that had put the idea in his head but once it was there he couldn't shake it and he knew that he needed to be prepared. They had come close to having sex that afternoon and it had only been Mike's intervention that had stopped Sherlock and he suspected that the same had been true of Molly.

If the case Lestrade had offered him had been anything less than an eight he would have hung up on him but it was a murder designed to look like a suicide. It was Lestrade himself who had felt uncomfortable with it although he couldn't quite put his finger on why and Sherlock knew him well enough to know that he had subconsciously picked up on some small detail.

As soon as Sherlock had seen the body for himself he had known that Greg was right and he had had just over an hour to solve it before Molly was due to arrive at his flat. He had never worked so fast or so hard but now he was back here with her he knew it had been worth it. He still had some loose ends to tie up but they could be handled later...tomorrow. The murderer was in custody and they had 24 hours before he had to be released if not charged.

He pulled his phone from his jacket and turned it off. It was rare for him to do that but he really didn't want to be disturbed. He wanted to focus on Molly with no distractions.

As he led her into his flat he anxiously picked up some papers and tidied them onto his desk along with a couple of dirty cups and a plate. He wished he'd had time now to tidy up and he was surprised by just how nervous he felt. It was stupid really, Molly had been to his flat many times before and he'd never worried about her impression of it or him like this before.

When he finally turned to face her she was standing clutching her handbag and her cool box and he knew that she was as unnerved as he was and it seemed to settle him. Just looking at her calmed him in that way that she always did. He could feel his breathing evening out even as he felt other emotions and reactions coming to the fore. His body was reacting to her in a whole different way and it was much more welcome.

'Hey, let me take your coat and your things.'

He stepped forward and caught the back of her jacket as she slid out of it and he hung that, along with her bag, on the coat hooks. He couldn't help but notice that she had a slightly larger handbag with her and it was heavier than normal and he deduced that she had some overnight things with her just in case. It gave him the confidence that he needed and when he had finished stowing away Mr Leckie's eyes he walked towards her slowly, monitoring and filing away all her visible reactions.

She was not just attracted to him but she was already partly aroused, just as he was. He undid his jacket and saw her eyes following his hand, her tongue quickly washing over her bottom lip and he knew he wanted her completely. The piercing was almost forgotten now, it was just a small part of the whole that was Molly Hooper and he wanted all of her.

As he stood in front of her he could almost feel the electricity between them. They stared into each other's eyes for a single beat of time and then they were kissing and Sherlock couldn't for the life of him have said whether she kissed him or he kissed her…all he knew was that they were and it felt amazing.

He pulled her slight frame closer to him and when that wasn't close enough he picked her up and moved them so that he could press her against the wall, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist. Her breasts were flat against his chest and even so he could feel the hardness of the piercing and as he recognised what it was he felt another rush of blood heading south, already feeding his erection.

Her small hands were working on his clothing and he was eager to catch up, to see her revealed to him as she should have been, not as she had this afternoon. He wanted her to revel in his gaze, to want his touch, to need him as much as he needed her.

As his mouth moved to her neck, sucking and biting the skin he could hear her moaning and let out a guttural 'oh god' and he could feel himself pulsing in response, his cock aching now inside his tight trousers. He pulled away from her irresistible neck so that he could carry her through to his bedroom; all thoughts of talking and dating gone from both their minds. He was surprised by just how much he wanted her physically. Even though this need had been growing for some time it was overwhelming. He was just glad that they were of one mind.

She giggled as he dropped her onto his bed and she sat up reaching for his trousers, unfastening them and swiftly pulling them down until they sat around his thighs and he groaned as she put her hands on his skin massaging his leg muscles with her thumbs skating dangerously close to his grey shorts; shorts that were already straining and showing the obvious erection that they were housing.

She leant forward and kissed the skin above the elastic of the shorts and he swallowed heavily at the thoughts and images that were swirling around in his mind. All thoughts of the recent case, or what he had been planning to do to Molly had evaporated, instead all he could think about was where she was touching him and what he wanted her to do.

She nipped at his skin with her teeth making him jump and he looked down at her only to find her looking up at him and he had never expected her to have such a devilish look on her face, she slowly and purposefully licked her lips and then bit her lip before she glanced down at his cock and they both saw it pulsing in response.

When she finally pulled down his shorts and released him, catching him in her warm hand, he said her name and the desperation in his voice surprised him. He had once told Irene that he had never begged in his life but he was perilously close to begging now and if Molly hadn't at that moment taken him into her mouth he knew his resolve would have fallen apart completely.

As she let her tongue and teeth slide over him, sucking on him and bringing him to the brink of pleasure he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that would stop him coming too soon. He had not been prepared for this onslaught and she had caught him unawares. His lips moved feverishly as he silently translated Shakespeare into Slavic as he recounted the periodic table in alphabetic order and then backwards but he could feel his traitorous body responding anyway until he had to pull back and away from her knowing he was leaking and seconds from coming which he wanted to stave off until he was inside her.

Even as he tried to catch his breath her hands had moved to buttons of her blouse and he watched wide eyed as she slowly undid them, watching his expression as she pulled it from her trousers and shrugged it off her shoulders.

She tossed it to the floor and then reached behind her back pausing for a moment as he took a deep, shuddering breath before she unhooked it and held it in place with one arm. He couldn't believe that she had the presence of mind to tease him in this way and he knew he must look a little ridiculous, stood watching her with his jacket still on and his trousers and pants around his knees. He needed to get a grip and take back some control. He wanted her to be as turned on as he felt; he wanted her crying out his name and begging him for release and he knew just what he wanted to do to achieve it.

 **Am I cruel to leave you hanging here? Let me know xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for bearing with me as I know I haven't been swift at posting chapters for this fic. I have some stuff going on right now that has just diverted my attention but I'm sure I'll be back to normal soon xx**

 **Chapter 6**

As she sat on the edge of his bed she watched as Sherlock seemed to make an internal decision. He pulled his trousers and pants back up for a moment and then took off his jacket, throwing it onto a nearby chair and then unbuttoning his shirt. All the while he looked at Molly and she found herself mesmerised by the unfamiliar look of desire and need in his eyes, she still could hardly believe it was there because of her.

She wasn't quite sure how the tables had turned but they had and he now had control whilst she sat there holding her bra across her breasts as she watched him undress in front of her. When he was finally naked she let her eyes travel hungrily over his body taking in his almost hairless chest, his flat stomach and then that delicious trail of dark hair that led down to the cock which was jutting out towards her, reminding her just how good he tasted and felt in her mouth. She could feel herself getting wet for him and she couldn't wait to feel him moving inside her.

He silently gestured for her to move backwards onto the bed and she did before finally throwing her bra to one side, watching as his eyes travelled over her breasts. He looked as enthralled by her body as she had been over his and it boosted her confidence, making her feel beautiful and sexy and attractive in a way she never had before.

He crawled over her and bent his head to kiss her and she could feel his hardness pressed up against her making her buck her still clothed hips up towards him eager for more.

Kissing him was better than she had even imagined it would be. For someone who rarely seemed to engage in physical relationships he was surprisingly talented. She knew she was moaning into his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers but she couldn't seem to stop herself, didn't even want to. He just felt so good.

She groaned in frustration though as he moved away from her mouth and down to her breasts but it changed to a gasp as his mouth finally closed over her pierced nipple. She had known that it should be more sensitive but this was the first time that she had had a practical demonstration and as he let the metal catch in his teeth and pulled on it lightly the pain and the pleasure it caused sent shockwaves of arousal right through her body. She knew she was writhing under him, tugging on his hair before her nails scraped over his shoulders. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she arched her body up towards him wanting more. Right now she was more than happy for him to be fascinated by her body piercings.

He tugged and teased at it and that combined with his cock pressing against her centre, through her trousers, had her wondering if she would come without him even needing to do more. She would have been embarrassed but she was too far gone, too caught up in what her body wanted and needed. She was therefore completely unprepared for him moving on down, his mouth travelling over her stomach and leaving a wet trail down to her belly button where she had a second, older piercing.

He sat back on his heels and looked down on her with a lazy smirk in his face as he played with the second piercing with his fingers.

'Molly Hooper, it seems you got this one past me, I never even had an inkling of this one.'

She took a shaky breath and quietly asked him whether he liked it.

'Oh yes, very much. You've brought out a kink in me that I didn't even know I had.'

His hands moved down to the fastenings on her trousers and once they were undone she lifted her hips so he could pull them down and off her legs, dragging her knickers off at the same time until she was completely naked.

Then he moved himself down and into position and hooked one leg over his shoulder as he finally kissed her centre, his tongue moving in slow circles over and around her clit and all she could do was lie back and give into it. Her climax was so close that she could feel herself teetering on the brink, her whole body was wound tight, enjoying that sweet moment before giving in to it.

When he entered her with his tongue she came crying out his name and feeling him lapping up her juices.

Her orgasm seemed to last forever and Sherlock just kept licking and sucking at her quim until she was almost crying out for relief. She felt unbelievably sensitive but he waited until she was completely sated before stopping. When he sat back up and wiped his mouth she could she the naked desire and want in his face.

'Jesus, Molly you are fucking amazing.'

He moved forward to kiss her landing lightly and securely on his hands as he hovered over her kissing her as his cock slid against her centre sending a new burst of sensation throughout her body. She would have thought that she had nothing left to give him but she already knew that wasn't true. She wanted more…she felt as though she could have sex with him all night and she would still want more.

Before he could enter her she shifted them so he rolled onto his back taking her with him and she sat astride him still kissing him, feeling him hard between her legs. She was rubbing herself against his length feeling yet another orgasm starting to build. Being with him was just overwhelming her senses and she almost felt an out of body experience. She could almost look down and see herself starting to slowly impale herself upon him and she could barely believe that she was finally having sex with Sherlock Holmes after all these years.

When he was finally seated within her she took a moment, trying to adjust to the size of him and closing her eyes, relishing that feeling of being connected; filled and stretched by another being, her nerves reacting and her climax there on the periphery, starting to build, wanting to be fed.

She groaned as he bucked his hips up, biting on her lip before letting out a moan of her own as his hands moved to capture her breasts and she leant over him so that he could use his mouth once more.

Just as it had previously the sensation of him licking and biting on and around her piercing sent shockwaves through her body, she knew she was getting closer and she held his head to her chest as she rocked against him, her mind totally focused on her own satisfaction; trusting that she was taking him with her.

One hand left her breasts and pressed down on her backside creating all the more friction against her clit and she was coming again, calling out his name as she did. He released her breast and she sought out his mouth with her own, still feeling her muscles contracting around him and knowing from every noise and movement that he made that he was about to come himself. His kisses became more disconnected as he got closer and she moved her mouth to his neck, sucking on the skin there as she rode out the end of her climax and felt him come. He called out her name as he did and he almost lifted her off the bed as he thrust up inside her, his hands on her hips pressing her down onto him at the same time.

Together they collapsed back onto the bed and for a while the only noise was their laboured breathing.

After a moment or two Molly shifted to one side before nipping to the loo to clean up. When she came back in Sherlock patted the bed at the side of him and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her close. It was only then that he remembered the condoms lying unused in his coat pocket. He chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes and he felt rather than saw Molly looking up at him.

'What? What's so funny?'

'Nothing…us. I was determined to be prepared.' He glanced down at her and bent his head to kiss her forehead noting how her eyelids fluttered closed as he did. 'I went out and bought us contraceptive but when the time came I forgot all about it.'

She smiled. 'Good job I'm on the pill then.'

He rolled them slightly so he was above her and he kissed up the side of her neck. 'Mmm…maybe we should discuss you coming off it. I rather like the idea of you pregnant with my child."

She pushed at his chest making him look her in the eye.

'Sherlock, you might want to slow down a bit. We've had sex, that's all.'

He shook his head and moved down her body so he could kiss her breast again. 'I beg to differ. We made love and it wasn't all. You know it wasn't all.'

He used his teeth to tease at her piercing, loving how it felt to pull in it lightly, hearing her moans and feeling her hands in his hair.

'God, you need to stop that. Don't you need some recovery time?'

'A bit, but I can tease you in the meantime. Move in with me Molly.'

She let out another moan before answering. 'No, don't be daft.'

'I'm not being daft I'm being serious. Think about it at least….though I'm not sure I'll let you leave my bed until you give me an answer that I like.'

He shifted over and gave her left breast some attention feeling his cock starting to react to her once more. He wasn't hard yet but he would be…soon. He let his hand drift down between her thighs parting her with his fingers and letting his index finger rub against her clit before moving down to enter her.

'Fine…god, I'll think about it…just don't stop…ohh…'

She felt warm and tight and he couldn't wait to be inside her again. There was less urgency this time, more time to just enjoy each other and they kissed and touched for quite a while before he finally pressed himself inside her.

This time he watched as she came, relishing the fact that it was him causing her to look so abandoned, so wanton. Seeing her, pushed him over the edge into his own climax and he held himself deep inside her as he came, feeling his seed streaming into her even as his mind was overcome by pleasure. He never wanted this to end. He couldn't even begin to remember why he had held out against a relationship for so long.

Her piercing might have triggered his feelings but it was just the tipping point, it wasn't the reason he was with her and that's what he told her as they lay together in the dark still holding each other close. He told her just how much she meant to him and how much he wanted to be with her and by the time the night was over he had her promise to move in with him. Her only giggled request in return was that he get a piercing of his own. The only question left now was where!

 **Go on then, where would you have him be pierced or would you prefer him untouched?**

 **Anyway, my problem at the moment is whilst I keep starting fics none are really finished or even close to being finished and I at least like to know where they are heading before I start posting. I do have one similar length to this and I may post that in a couple of weeks. Just do me a favour and let me know you want me back and I'll put in my best effort to get one finished for you xx**


End file.
